Spike's All Grown Up
by Autistic Writer
Summary: While walking to Sugarcube Corners, Applejack sees Pinkie Pie spying on Spike. When she goes to investigate, Applejack sees Spike growing up in an unusual way. One after another the girls will see Spike's act. But, is all what it seems?


**Hello, I am the Autistic Writer.**

 **Whether you are new, a returning fan or just curious to what this is, I welcome you.**

 **So apparently on my Fimfic, everyone seemed to like this story. Maybe it was for the humor, maybe it was for the content, or maybe because of something else. I don't know, I decided to bring it here to see how you guys react to this one. I don't know, either way, someone can explain it to me.**

 **This is a Spike/Mane 6 story. I hope you enjoy this one. This is "Spike's All Grown Up".**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Spike's All Grown Up

Applejack was whistling the day away as she was walking near Twilight's house. The sun shined like a big light in the sky. The blowed a gentle cold breeze. The apple farmer had agreed to meet Twilight and the others at Sugar Cube Corners. She could have drove there, but for some reason, Applejack felt like walking. As she made her way down the street, Applejack caught the eyes of Twilight's window.

At first, Applejack didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. However, she soon noticed the giggles of Pinkie Pie besides Twilight's front window. Applejack raised a brow in confusion. Pinkie Pie's sense of humor was confusing at times, but the cowgirl was curious as to what Pinkie was looking at.

 _Just go on your way, Applejack. It's just Pinkie being Pinkie again._

Applejack could have walked away from the situation; however curiosity got the best of her and thus walked over by Pinkie Pie, who kept on giggling by the window.

"Uh Pinkie, What'cha doing?" Applejack asked the girl who couldn't contain her laughter.

"Oh just looking at Spike," Pinkie Pie tried to hold in her laughter, but it failed in about five seconds.

"Looking at him doing what?" Applejack raised a brow.

"He's polishing his rocket," Pinkie Pie smirked seductively.

Applejack raised one of her brows. Not only in the fashion that Pinkie said her words, but Applejack doesn't remember Spike owning any sort of rocket. AJ couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know what was making Pinkie Pie laugh.

Applejack peeks the inside of Twilight's house. She saw where Spike was sitting. Looking at him, Applejack saw Spike was rubbing something with great intensity. He was looking down at it. Her first reaction would have told Pinkie Pie was full of nonsense and they were going to be late. It wasn't until she noticed that Spike's pants were by his ankles. Why was Spike's pants and under...

It finally clicked in Applejack's head and she covered her mouth. The reality of Spike's situation made her jaw drop. Out of all the things, how could Spike do such a thing?

Applejack wasn't sure how to react to such an event.

"Sp….Spi….Spike?" Applejack was in disbelief of what Spike was doing. She couldn't believe he was already doing something like that to himself. He was twelve years old. How could he do such a thing to himself? Applejack hid right besides Pinkie as she couldn't get over what Spike was doing to himself.

"Yeah, I guess he is polishing it really well." Pinkie giggled. "I was walking over this morning and I saw Spike doing that. It felt really funny, but I didn't want Spike to be embarrassed if he saw me watching him."

"We have to go, Pinkie." Applejack tried to pull Pinkie away from the window, but Pinkie smirked and stayed where she was.

"Don't you want to see him finish up?" Pinkie smirked.

Applejack stopped. She turned her head to understand what exactly Pinkie said.

"If you leave now, you will never know who Spike is really thinking about when he does THAT?"

Applejack blushed and rubbed her arm. She knew this was wrong. It was Spike they were looking at. He was their friend and the two of them were watching Spike touching himself. AJ felt flustered. Sure, this might have not been the first time she saw someone doing such a moment behind closed doors, but it was a touchy subject.

However, This private moment needed to be unseen. They had no reason to spy on Spike like this. Yet, seeing Spike doing that was intriguing to watch. Her mind wondered to a what-if scenario. What if Spike was over at Applejack's house…in her bedroom…on her bed…whacking it off and yelling her name? Applejack aired out her shirt as her body felt steamed while thinking of that.

Applejack shook out of her fantasy when Pinkie Pie gave her a smirk of interest.

"Fine," Applejack felt defeated. The offer was too good to pass up. She decided to spy on Spike with Pinkie Pie.

However, before the two could return to view Spike, a girl stood behind them, "Hey, what you guys doing here?"

The sudden voice made the party planner and the apple farmer jump out of their skin. They turned around seeing the sport star, Rainbow Dash, staring at the both of them. Her bicycle was parted along the grass as Dash spotted the two girls near the window. "You two are supposed to be at Sugar Cube, Corners."

"Sorry Rainbow," Applejack apologized.

"We got caught up in something," Pinkie Pie giggled.

Before AJ could interject, Rainbow brushed past them to see what they were looking at. Her mouth went straight to the ground as she saw what the other two were seeing. Dash was just as surprised as Applejack. It didn't take her long to realize what the young man was doing. "Was…Spike just…"

"Yes, he was spanking his monkey, tugging on his python, and polishing his meat stick," Pinkie Pie swirls her fingers using other ways of describing the tense moment.

"We should go," Applejack said with the panic. She didn't want to stay at the window anymore. This felt a very betrayal of Spike's privacy and the three of them were witnessing it. What if Spike saw them looking at him. The look of being betrayed stained Applejack's memory. Applejack covered herself in her hat not wanting to see that part play out.

"Relax AJ, I just want to see how this goes; never seen anything like this before. Wonder if he has enough stamina?" Rainbow Dash said with interest.

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie yelled.

Applejack saw Spike's head turn. Rainbow and her quickly silent the pink haired female and hide away from Spike's view. The two girls kept their hands on Pinkie's mouth. They didn't want her to yell like that anymore.

Once Spike returned to his seat, he returned to his former activity. Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie soon rose up from the ground. They saw he was continuing to rub one off as the three stood there in embarrassment. Spike's sweat was drenching him and running down his face. Pinkie Pie wiggled, Applejack held her hat tightly and Rainbow Dash was trying to get a better view of Spike.

"I guess we should…Oh look he is switching hands," Pinkie pointed in the other direction. Applejack and Dash looked over seeing the intensity that Spike was rubbing. Spike was rubbing his lower lip with his teeth. Rainbow Dash and Applejack saw Spike's breathing was irregular. Was he holding back the moans?

"You know, he has quite the stamina," Pinkie told the two people.

"Who has the what now?" The fourth voice belonged to the fashionista, Rarity.

The three girls looked over at Rarity. She had been the first to arrive at Sugarcube Corners. When no one showed up, it was up to Rarity to hunt her friends down. Applejack came over to calm Rarity down and hopefully sends them all off before something happens.

"Oh nothing Rarity," Applejack grabbed Pinkie's and Rainbow's arms, "We were just leaving,"

"Applejack," Pinkie Pie butts into the conversation, "why don't you want Rarity to see what Spike is up to?"

"What is our dear friend Spike up to?" Rarity wondered what all the fuss was about. Before Rainbow Dash or Applejack could stop her, Rarity had poked her face into the window to see what Spike was doing. When Rarity was done looking at Spike, Her face was in horror, as if she was scared by a person in a mask.

"WHAT IS SPIKE DOING?" Rarity yelled before Applejack covered her mouth to keep quiet.

Rarity eyes looked to the rest of her friends. She couldn't believe what Spike was doing or the fact that three of the friends were watching him do it. She was disgusted by them and by Spike's actions. Rarity wanted to run away and wash her eyes out with soap.

"This is so embarrassing, why are you girls watching Spike do such a thing?"

Rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie Pie blushed. They really couldn't answer the question. The three girls could have left at any moment. They could have gone about their day, but the fact of seeing Spike masturbating was quite arousing to them. It's what kept them glued to the window.

"I can't believe you three are even thinking that way to our friend. Maybe he is doing something like ummmm….Shining Shoes?"

Rarity slammed herself in the face of how idiotic the way she sounded. Spike was sweating more than a student coming from PE class. There was no way he could be doing anything but what they were thinking.

"Ummmm, is Spike…", Fluttershy arrived on the scene without anyone noticing her. Her face was flustered and saw what Spike was doing to himself. She quickly fainted as her body fell to the floor.

"Oh great, Fluttershy fainted." Rainbow Dash signed.

As the others attended to Fluttershy, Applejack stood there by the window. She felt the sudden fear of what would happen if Spike caught her looking at him. Watching him doing what he was doing.

"APPLEJACK, HOW COULD YOU? I MEAN, THIS IS MY PRIVATE MOMENT AND YOU ARE WATCHING ME LIKE A PERVERT. YOU MUST REALLY GET YOUR ROCKS OFF BY WATCHING ME DOING THIS HUH?"

Applejack snapped back and looking at the girls getting Fluttershy up, "Girls, we have to leave now?"

Before all of them could leave, their faces turned white when they saw the sixth member of their party arriving on the scene.

"Why are you girls by my window?" Twilight stood at the front of her thought she forgot something at the house, but now she saw her five friends standing in front of her window as if it was a TV. The purple skinned teen wanted an explanation for what was going on.

Each of the girls didn't want Twilight to know what they were witnessing. If Twilight caught wind of what they were doing, their friendship might have been damaged. Each of them knew the scolding was coming very soon, and they didn't want to suffer Twilight's wrath.

However, they all noticed Twilight wasn't in front of them. They turned around and saw Twilight cupping her hands to see what the other girls had witnessed.

"Twilight wait," Applejack ran to stop her, but it was too late. Twilight's face turned from shocked to anger.

"Do you think this is a joke? How could you girls watch him do this?" Twilight felt disgusted not only by what Spike was doing, but how five of her friends could just watch him doing something like jerking off.

"I personally wanted them to stop..." Rarity put up a finger.

"You are just as guilty as they are." Twilight screamed. Rarity lowered her finger as Twilight was trying to make sense of things. Her little brother was doing something very mature and something he shouldn't be doing at his age. Twilight was ill prepared for the day that Spike was growing up. To see him doing **That** , Twilight was losing control of the situation, and she needed to get it back.

"I need to stop him," Twilight was about to run in and , but Applejack quickly grabbed her friend's hand. Twilight turned around and almost chewed off Applejack's hand, "Applejack, let me go!"

Applejack knew if Twilight stormed in, Spike would be humiliated. She couldn't let him suffer that fate just because the five of them were watching him. "Twilight, you have to understand that Spike is growing up."

Twilight stopped to look at the Apple farmer.

"Spike is growing up now. He isn't a little kid anymore. We need to understand that Spike is going to get older. He is going to do things that are mature. He is going to learn about the world, and all aspects of it. Even the erotic ones."

Applejack took in a deep breath before looking at everyone in the group, "Masturbation might be disgusting to some, but to others, it's a stress relieve. It's something that is most common in the world. People might do it for stress relief, others might do it for other reasons, but mainly it's a part of growing up. It's how people grow as a whole. Spike has supported us when we were growing up, then why can't we do the same for him? I am sure if he was in our shoes, he would support us?"

Applejack strung a core with the group. They didn't realize she felt so strongly about the topic. The four girls also felt silly about watching Spike as well.

"Let's forget about this mess and go to Sugarcube Corners."

The group agreed and decided to go over to the place right now. However, Applejack quickly went back to the window to watch Spike once more. She blushed as she felt very aroused. The mental image of Spike was fixated in her mind. She looked down and licked her lip.

Applejack suddenly felt Twilight pulling on her ear, "Come on, Twilight. I was just planning on leaving."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Spike yelled before he panted heavily. He felt very exhausted. "It took me a while, but I finally finished without any interruptions."

Spike quickly stared at the two boots that Twilight had, which were finally squeaky clean. Cleaning the mud ridden boots was not an easy mission. "It might have taken some time, I was sweating a lot, I had to switch hands and had to pull down my shorts not to get any cleaner on my new shorts, but it was worth it in the end."

Spike got out his list and crossed off boot cleaning. He pulled up his shorts and smiled to attend to the next item on his list. He suddenly noticed the window curtain was open.

"Opps, I forgot to close that."

Spike shut the curtains of the front window area. He looked out through the window seeing no one was around. "I hope no one got any weird ideas."

* * *

 **So, that's the story. What did you guys think?**

 **Was it funny enough? Did you guys hate it? Give me your thoughts on this? If you guys want me to do future one shots like this or have any MLP challenges for me to do, let me know.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
